


Secure

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Stargazing, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams





	Secure

Shuuichi and Kaito had been together since freshman year of college. Though the programs they were signed up for were vastly different, the two still bonded over their first year. 

Shuuichi had always been dead-set on becoming a detective. After aiding his uncle with a few cases, he found he had a natural talent for it. Most importantly, he found he enjoyed the work he was given. Whether it be a small thievery case or perhaps a murder case he had solved along with his uncle, Shuuichi was able to crack the case.

Kaito had simply followed a childhood dream of being an astronaut or at the very least, an astronomer. The taller boy had always found an interest in the unknown and seeing more.

In that way, the two were similar. The wanted to know the unknown.

Over summer, the two found themselves with Kaito's grandparents, laying in the grass around midnight. Shuuichi's uncle was constantly traveling. In Shuuichi's words: "There was a certain reason he couldn't stay with his parents either." 

Yet, Kaito decided not to pry as this may upset the other boy. 

 

"Stars look nice," Shuuichi commented passively, looking up to the sky. The taller boy couldn't help but laugh a bit at this comment. 

"Yeah, I guess they are. Help ya' get away from it all for a bit.."

Soft hues danced around the sky. Cool purple and blue hues danced across the sky, tiny white specks danced around. Shuuichi swore he could see Kaito tracing out different shapes, connections between the lines. It was almost childlike, yet, it was amusing. 

If you looked for just a little while, some stars looked brighter than others. Kaito had explained to him lifespans of stars and how ones closer by and larger seemed brighter in the night sky. It also depended on the type and such. 

Shuuichi squinted and recognized one of the constatations Kaito had shown him. 

"Leo.." Kaito murmured under his breath, pressumably he had found the set of stars, connecting the stars in his mind. 

"They name a lot of these after animals." Shuuichi blurted out. 

"Hm? Oh, the constallations. They're moreso nanen after legends. Most of which have animals that represent the story."

Shuuichi scooted closer to Kaito, the larger man putting his arm around the other. 

"Thanks for spending this time with me. It means more than you think." Kaito admitted, turning a bit red due to the statement.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I mean, it was either here or get extended residence back at the dorms."  

Shuuichi sighed, feeling a vibration from his pocket. His parents had been frequently calling him, asking why they hadn't gotten updates or why he hadn't gone with his uncle for the summer and visited. Shuuichi wasn't sure if this was out of actual concern or just so they could critisize or berate him, as they usually did. 

"You don't have to answer that"

The blue-haired boy looked over to Kaito, surprised by the comment. 

"If it's your folks I mean.. I know they haven't been exactly kind to you." 

Kaito was right. He really didn't want to speak to his parents knowing what was going to come. They always reminded him of how he wasn't a "real man". Their disaproval of his recent procedures...

Shuichi took a deep breath in and turned off his phone for the best. 

He shuddered a bit as he moved in closer next to Kaito, seeking some comfort from the thoughts racing through his head. 

 "You alright there, Shuuichi?" The aspiring astronaut asked, running his fingers through the other boy's hair. Shuuichi only have a quick nod in reply as Kaito continued to stroke his hair. Soon enough, the blue-haired boy started to cry a bit. He hated this. He hated that he even had to ignore his parents. He wished that they would just understand what he was going through and-

 

"I'm here, you're here, it's going to be alright,"

Kaito always pulled out this line when Shuuichi was going down that trail of thought. It brought him back to the present moment, cradled up in the taller boy's arms. This always brought back fond memories.

\-----

_"They put me to sleep to some," Shuuichi hiccuped, but soon recovered with a small breath in "American country music"_

_"You're aware that music goes on for the whole procedure? Your surgeon might have been listening to country music the entire time..." Kaito chuckled out, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Yup, based on Shuuchi's face he was out of it._

_"What kind of psychopath listens to country music while cutting a guy's chest off?" Shuuichi stuttered out, laughing a bit as he went on._

_"Thought you were the aspiring detective here."_

_"I'm also an aspiring detective currently high on some sort of sedatives."_

_\----_

Shuuichi chuckled a bit, recollecting what bit he remembered of that time. Kaito and his grandparents had been there for it, not his parents. Yet, he was always happy to see the old couple. They were some of the sweeteds people you'd meet. His uncle had also shown up to give him a pat on the back. Shuuichi was his nephew after all.

That had been only a few months ago. Though he had most of the complicated stuff done, and most likely wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out all over the place, there was still some numbness and tinges of pain now and then. 

"Thank you." 

Kaito looked confused at this sudden gesture from Shuuichi, but accepted it nonetheless.

"No need to. Like I tell you. I'm here and I will be as much as I can." 

Shuuichi took another deep breath in and rested on the purple haired boy's shoulder, and slowly but surely drifted off. Though he didn't feel completely fine, he felt secure here. 

Though his problems surrounded him, he'd be able to forget in Kaito's arms.

 


End file.
